Of Quidditch Games And Golden Trios
by HelljumperScout
Summary: A focus on Hermione and Oliver's relationship through their Hogwarts years. AU
1. First Year

**Of Quidditch Games And Golden Trios**

**Summary:** A focus on Hermione and Oliver's relationship through their Hogwarts years. AU

**Rating:** T (For now)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, why would I be writing Fanfiction about it?

**A/N:** Oliver is two years older than Hermione in this 'fic, it just makes my life easier, ya know? Please review, any mistakes are mine, as I have no Beta!

* * *

Oliver Wood was in his third year of Hogwarts when he first met Hermione Granger. She was a bookworm and a know-it-all that nobody liked.

At Halloween that changed. Rumour has it that she was crying in the girls' bathroom after Ron Weasley had said some nasty things about her, when a troll had attacked her. Luckily Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had come to find her, and saved her from the troll, after that the three of them were stuck like glue.

All Oliver Wood knew, was that Hermione Granger intrigued him. Ever since he first saw her little head, bushy hair and buck teeth pop through his compartment door asking if they had seen a toad called Trevor, she was the one thing that kept playing around in his head.

He didn't know why he was so intrigued with the little first year, but he was. Anyone with a right mind could see that when she grew up she'd be a beauty, or at least Oliver thought so. So when he was downstairs in the common room at midnight, working on quidditch play sheets, the last person he expected to see was the little bookworm.

Without saying a word she sat herself down on the overstuffed red armchair by the fire and stared into space. Oliver kept looking at her though, he could tell she was in deep thought, yet he knew not about.

He cleared his throat to get her attention and her head snapped up so fast, he thought she must have suffered from whiplash. She looked confused for a moment before smiling slightly.

"Good evening, I didn't know anyone was down here," she said, ever polite.

He chuckled lightly, his eyes shining in amusement "Lost in thought?"

She looked panicked slightly, but he didn't know why "You could say that."

He nodded and smiled again. Hermione scratched her head nervously before looking down.

"What brings you down here at this time at night?" He asked.

She frowned slightly, looking at her lap, then looking back at him, "Couldn't sleep, yourself?"

"Oh you know, this and that. I figured I could stay up a bit later doing my team sheets as the game's tomorrow afternoon."

"You mean this afternoon," she smiled whilst raising her eyebrow slightly.

He chuckled again before nodding. She went back to looking at her lap again with a small frown on her face. He looked at her again, she looked pretty in the fire light. Her hair an almost golden colour that looked like a big, bushy halo around her head. The fire danced in her eyes, almost like the fire inside of her surely would be doing right now.

"Well, time for bed, me thinks." He said getting up, collecting his play sheets and facing her.

"Yeah, goodnight Oliver," she almost sighed.

"Goodnight Hermione," He smiled again, sending a quick wink at her which made her eyes widen and a slight blush to appear on her cheeks. He smirked and walked up the stairs to the boys dorms.

* * *

Over the weeks Hermione and Oliver didn't interact much, they shared a few words, a smile when they saw each other, like friends would.

It was near the end of term when the whole 'Voldemort thing' happened with the "Golden Trio". Oliver had never worried for someone as much as he did for Hermione once he had heard what had happened. He immediately decided to see her, and make sure she was OK.

He didn't know why he wanted to, he just did. She had suddenly become an important part of his life which he didn't want to end.

When he arrived at the hospital wing, he saw her sitting up in bed, reading a rather large book. At first he thought nothing was wrong, but he soon saw the bandage on her hand. He walked over to her, and she seemed to have noticed as she put her book down and looked at him.

"Harry's still unconscious," She stated.

"I actually came to see if you were alright." She looked slightly surprised. But nodded anyway, "What happened to the hand?"

"Hmm, oh nothing, just a scratch really. I'm free to go, but I didn't want to leave Harry and Ron alone."

"Have either of them woken up yet?"

She shook her head no, "But I'm staying here until they do." Oliver had to admire her loyalty to her friends, she would have made an excellent Hufflepuff.

"I have no doubt they will, it just needs some more time."

She nodded, then looked down at her hands, now in her lap. "Oh, how rude of me, please sit down," she said, nodding to the chair next to her bed. Oliver hesitated for a minute before sitting down next to her.

"What happened down there?"

"Lots of things, terrible things! I'm not sure what happened to Harry, but it mustn't have been pleasant."

Oliver took the hint that she didn't exactly want to talk about it so dropped the subject.

"When I found out what happened, I was so worried for you." Hermione looked into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth, "You've become a part of my life that I don't want to lose," She saw he was telling the truth, so nodded slightly.

"I know what you mean, I was worried for you when you were hit off your broom during the Slytherin match." Oliver smiled slightly, at least he wasn't the only one who worried for the other.

Just as he was about to reply Madame Pomfrey walked in, "Oh, Mister Wood, have you injured yourself again?"

"No, ma'am. Just visiting a friend," he said and glanced back at Hermione, winking again.

"Well I'm afraid you have to leave, I need to have a private talk with Miss Granger."

Oliver nodded before standing up, "It's good to know that you're alright now, I'll see you later, yeah?" Hermione nodded, so Oliver turned and left.

* * *

As it turned out, they didn't see each other at all after that, until they were at Kings Cross. Oliver searched for her in the crowd, before he recognised the bushy hair walking towards some muggles.

He walked after her, and caught up just as she finished hugging, who Oliver suspected was her mother. He cleared his throat to get her attention, and she looked up smiling.

"Oliver! I didn't expect to see you," she said in surprise.

"Well I couldn't leave without saying a quick goodbye, now could I?"

"Well, I'll see you next year then,"

"Promise me you'll write." He asked, desperate to at least hear from her again.

"I promise."

To Hermione's surprise, Oliver gave her a quick hug before they parted ways.

On his way back to his parents he heard Mrs Granger exclaim, "Why didn't you say you had a boyfriend!" This Summer was going to be long without seeing Hermione.

* * *

So what did you think? Should I continue?

Scout


	2. First Summer

**A/N: **Thank you to my lovely reviewers and subscribers, and the one or two of you that have favourite my 'fic! This chapter's for all of ya! Sorry for the shortness, but the next chapter'll be longer, and come out (hopefully) sooner

* * *

The summer for Oliver started out uneventful, he played quidditch with his father, went out to Diagon Alley with Fred and George one day, but he was still waiting for Hermione's letter. Two weeks had passed, and still no word from her. Oliver was getting antsy and it was begging to show. Finally on the third week, he received a letter from her.

When Oliver was woken one morning by the tapping of an owl, he leapt out of bed and almost ran for the window, letting the bird in. He quickly removed the letter and tore open the envelope. He read and re read the words, until the owl, which he hadn't realised was still there, got inpatient and pecked slightly at his hand, Hermione must've instructed it to wait for a reply.

He looked down at the parchment and read it one last time;

_Oliver,_

_I do apologize for not writing you sooner, but I've been awfully caught up lately, mum and dad have me seeing all of the relatives, you see._

_How are you? I hope that summer hasn't bored you yet, I know it's bored me! I finished all my homework on the first week, and mum refuses to take me for my school supplies 'til the end of the holidays, so I can't read any new books._

_My parents are now convinced that you're my boyfriend after our little goodbye hug! Mum's been constantly going on about how she'd like to meet the man who's 'stolen my heart' as she puts it. I keep telling them we're just friends, but they don't believe me!_

_I don't have any friends 'round here, so I don't know what to do with myself, I visited the library yesterday but after being in the Hogwarts library, the one near me seems boring, and full of books I'd really rather not read._

_Anyway, I must be going, mum's calling me for something._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Hermione_

After quickly writing a reply, and sending Hermione's owl off with it, Oliver settled down on a chair. The thought of Hermione's parents think they were a couple made Oliver feel good, he didn't know why, but it just did.

The rest of the holidays were spent like that, writing each other as soon as they could, discussing all sorts. The end of the holidays were coming up when Mrs Wood decided to take Oliver to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies. They flood to the Leaky Cauldron and entered into the Alley itself. The first place Oliver wanted to go to was Quality Quidditch Supplies, which didn't surprise his mother slightly.

After half an hour in there, they went to Flourish and Blotts. Mrs Wood was looking forward to that as

Gilderoy Lockhart was doing a book signing and his mum fancied him. The first think he saw when he entered Flourish and Blotts was a wave of red hair, if the Weasleys were there, Hermione might be too.

He looked all around for his bushy-haired friend, but couldn't find her. He was about to give up when a voice called his name.

"Oliver?" Hermione asked as she walked over to her friend.

Oliver smiled then glanced as he saw Mrs Granger nudge Mr Granger winking at her husband.

"Hi Hermione, it's great to see you again!" He said as they shared a quick embrace.

"Yeah, you too! Come on," she took hold of his hand pulling him off to where the Weasley clan plus Harry were waiting, "Look who I found!"

"Oh Oliver my dear boy! You're skinnier than a toothpick!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, he had to admit that he had missed her motherly attitude.

He stayed with Harry, Fred, George, Ron, Percy and Hermione for a while before the Weasleys and Harry had to leave, leaving him and Hermione alone, together.

"So, d'ya wanna go get an ice cream?" He asked nervously.

"Sure," she smiled at him, trying to make him feel more comfortable.

The two teens walked off leaving their parents to talk. They stayed with each other for the rest of the day, shopping and doing other things that they could at Diagon Ally, but soon Mrs Wood said that they had to be off home as they had relatives over for tea.

Oliver looked over at Hermione and smiled shyly, he looked around to make sure their parents weren't around before asking in a quiet voice, "Hermione, would you be my girlfriend?" He didn't know what compelled him to ask it, but there was something about her, that made him do things he never normally would.

Hermione looked at him in shock, before a blush crept over her face. "I... I... err. Really?" She said astonished. Oliver nodded once, "then I'd love to be your girlfriend!"

Oliver grinned before bending down and kissing her cheek, "See you on the train then, darlin'"

"See you then Oliver," she managed to stutter out before he left. The train ride to Hogwarts would be interesting.

* * *

**A/N 2: **So it was short and a bit cheesy, and sounds like a six year old wrote it, but please tell me what _you _think!

Scout!


	3. Sorry

Sorry if you thought this was an update but I won't be updating for a bit cos I've got exams to revise for, but as soon as they're over I'll sit down and write I swear!

Hope you guys don't hunt be down with pitchforks and torches (Because that would make me sad)

Back soon,

Scout


	4. Second Year

**A/N: **I'm so so so so sorry for the lateness but I had to battle a dragon, and clear a nest of giant spiders... OK so in truth I had writers block and exams, but it's the same thing right? Anyhoo, I'll stop my little ramblings and ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

The platform for 9 ¾ was busy with parents and students everywhere, mothers clung to their children saying final goodbyes as fathers gave short embraces and tried to look strong. The Slytherin parents looked like statues, with no emotions showing and the children looked at all the muggle-borns with disgust.

Oliver gave his mother a quick hug and his father a firm handshake before picking up his trunk and making his way onto the train. He searched for Hermione and her troublemakers but couldn't find them so decided to sit in the one empty compartment left. Not long after he'd sat down and put his things in the overhead rack did three familiar faces of his favourite second years walked in. Harry and Ron were chatting away about Fred and George's latest inventions and Hermione looked amused at her friends.

"Hi!" Oliver almost sung, making the three look at him, Harry and Ron said quick hellos before sitting down on the seats opposite him, continuing their conversation. Hermione sat next to Oliver and looked at him shyly.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hi," the tension between the two was so thick you could cut it with a knife before Hermione burst out laughing. "What? Have I got something on my face?" Oliver said feeling his face as if his hands could find the problem.

"No, it's just... Oh I don't know, it's just funny is all!"

Oliver soon joined in with her and after they recovered they looked up to see Harry and Ron looking at them strangely, before carrying on with their conversation. Oliver cleared his throat awkwardly before making up his mind and leaning over to kiss her on the cheek, but Hermione turned unexpectedly and he ended up kissing her nose by accident.

"Oops," Hermione giggled slightly before reaching over to grab his hand, giving it a squeeze.

The rest of the train journey passed and soon enough they were in the carriages to be taken to the castle itself. The quartet took their places at the Gryffindor table as the sorting ceremony begun.

* * *

It was the fourth month into the school year now, and things had gone almost without incident, but thing at Hogwarts were settling, and things between Oliver and Hermione were just blossoming. Throughout the school year Hermione had gone to every single quidditch match of Oliver's and the couple spent every moment that they could together, if you wanted to find one then you just had to find the other. They were the talk of the school, no one could understand why a handsome and dashing gentleman like Oliver would go out with the plain and bookish Hermione Granger, but no one saw her through his eyes.

They had been caught in the common room kissing late at night by jealous girls. That in turn had caused awkward moments and gossip to fly around the great hall at meal times.

Things had gone smoothly until the last three months of term, that was the day that Oliver's world crashed, the day that he believed would be the day he died, that was the day that Hermione was petrified.

After McGonagall had told Harry and Ron, Ron came to find him, telling him that Hermione was in the hospital wing and he needed to come and see her. Just one look at her lifeless body made Oliver's heart break and the blood to drain from his face. He stayed with her whenever he could and when Madame Pomfrey chased him away he always snuck back in. Eventually he broke his shell of depression and decided to pick off where Hermione left of and to help the boys figure the mystery out.

He only found out the missing link when he was paying Hermione his daily visit, he noticed something in her hand, a crumpled piece of parchment with '_pipes_' written on it, he kissed her head gently whispering that he loved her and that she was his little genius, figuring it out before the three boys could, before running off to find Harry and Ron.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Oliver were sat at the Gryffindor table for the end of year assembly with various injuries, Harry had his wrist bandaged whereas Ron had a plaster on the side of his cheek that he received when a piece of bone fired up slicing into his cheek, but Oliver had his arm in a sling from dislocating it, a stitched scar stretching from his ear to his collar bone where Voldemort sent a cutting hex towards him, that was almost fatal, but would heal without a mark.

But even though they looked happy, there was something missing, someone missing, Hermione. Most of the people that were petrified had returned back to normal and sat with their classmates, but there was still no sign of Hermione Granger, and it was beginning to show with the three young men.

Harry and Ron looked lost without Hermione to help guide them, but Oliver was by far the worst, he looked like someone had stuck their hand into his chest and ripped his heart right out. Suddenly the hall went silent and whispers filled the hall of 'She's back' or 'It's Hermione' Oliver, Harry and Ron all looked in the direction of the hall doors, there stood Hermione Granger looking good as new, the three Gryffindors stood up with the biggest grins on their young faces. Hermione ran towards them, stopping in front of Ron, giving him a quick handshake before giving Harry a quick embrace. Then she stood in front of Oliver, reaching out to put a hand on his cheek.

"Oh, Ollie, you have been in the wars haven't you?" before he could answer she pulled his face down to hers giving him a kiss, that lasted longer than either expected, the Great Hall erupted in cheers from students and teachers as the quartet that saved Hogwarts stood proudly at Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Promise you'll write me."

"I swear I will, every day!"

Oliver and Hermione shared a brief kiss before they had to leave to their parents, the year had been painful and eventful for the teens, but they both hoped and prayed that the next one would be less dangerous than the last, but little did they know what was in store for them.

* * *

**A/N 2:** So come on guys, what'd ya think? I know it was rushed and all that, but I just wanted to get something up, please review!

See ya next chapter,

Scout


End file.
